Something New
by Chris Atola
Summary: Harry receives a mysterious letter from a complete stranger, and is asked to help a family on another planet reunite. DEAD FIC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Probably not even half of the story.  
  
Summary: Harry receives a mysterious letter from a complete stranger, and is asked to help a family on another planet reunite.  
  
Author's note: This is a slightly different crossover. It's between Harry Potter and Sonic Underground. If you don't like the crossover, no-one's forcing you to read it. Just don't start flaming me about it, or I'll return the favour.  
  
Something New (temporary title) By Chris Atola  
  
Fifteen-year-old Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, woke up one morning during the summer after his fourth year to find a large barn owl tapping on his window. The owl didn't seem familiar, but Harry let it in regardless.  
  
The owl perched on the back of Harry's chair and held its leg out, allowing Harry to remove the attached letter. When the owl was relieved of its burden, it flew out the window.  
  
Harry opened the sealed envelope, which was addressed to him in navy blue ink, and read.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Your help is required in a rather unusual task. You have been chosen to assist a prophecy in being fulfilled. The prophecy details how a queen is forced to leave her triplet children on strangers' doorsteps because of an enemy of hers having set his sights on killing her and her children. The children grow, unaware of their destiny. One day, they are reunited and start opposing their mother's enemy. Their mother is unable to meet them face-to-face, as that would give her enemy a chance to kill all four at once.  
  
The children in question are now your age, and require your aid in defeating their enemy. I should warn you to be careful. You will be sent to a different planet, where the inhabitants are anthropomorphic, and are now wary of humans, as a result of the queen's enemy, a human by the name of Robotnik. The royal triplets are hedgehogs, whom you should be able to recognise on sight. They wear medallions in the shape of instruments, and are able to transform the medallions into the instruments they represent.  
  
I suggest you change into your school robes, gather anything you think you might need, and notify anyone who might worry about you as to where you are going. You may include a duplicate of this letter in your messages. Once you are finished, touch this letter with your wand and it will transport you to your destination.  
  
Good luck,  
  
The Oracle  
  
Harry set the letter on the table and started dashing around the room collecting his possessions. When he had everything, he started writing letters to Ron, Hermione, Prof. Dumbledore and Sirius. He duplicated the letter and included copies in each note, then asked his owl Hedwig to deliver the letters, asking her to stay at Hogwarts until he returned.  
  
He changed into his robes, shrank his trunk to fit in the pocket of his robes and then drew his wand and tapped the original copy on the letter from the mysterious Oracle. He felt a jerking sensation in his navel, and then everything went dark.  
  
~*~  
  
When Harry regained his vision, he immediately wished he hadn't. He was now standing in front of a frighteningly fat man with red hair which stuck out in brushes at the side of his head. A man so fat he could give Dudley a run for his money!  
  
Harry was startled at the sight of the man, and instinctively drew his wand, shouting, "Engorgio!" followed by "Wingardium leviosa!" The man swelled to unbelievable proportions, and rose toward the ceiling.*  
  
Harry took off at a run toward, what he hoped was, the exit. As he ran, he realised just who he'd hexed. 'Oh, I think that was the queen's enemy. Well, maybe he won't bother me for a while. Or maybe he will,' he realised, seeing a troop of robots moving to intercept him.  
  
Harry shifted his grip on his wand and aimed it at the robots. "Impedimenta!" The robots froze in their tracks, allowing Harry to pass between them and toward a slit of light, which turned out to be a half-open door. He ran through the door and out into the street, where he tried to find an alley to hide in.  
  
Eventually, Harry found a deserted side alley which showed signs of not having had anyone in it for quite some years. The walls of the buildings on either side were crumbling, and there was a large heap of rubbish at the end. The place smelled of years of decay, but at the moment Harry didn't care. He needed to work out a plan as to how he was to find the people he was supposed to be helping.  
  
He leaned against a wall and ended up sliding down it, coming to a stop sitting down on the ground, which was by no means clean. After a few minutes, Harry heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He looked up to see a cloaked, hooded figure at the end of the alley. He stood up and subtly drew his wand, keeping it hidden, since he didn't know whether the stranger was an enemy or an ally, and didn't want to threaten a possible ally.  
  
The figure stopped a little way away and asked,  
  
"Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked, warily.  
  
The figure, realising how uptight Harry was, said, "Calm down, I'm not an enemy. My name is Aleena."  
  
Harry relaxed slightly, and said, "I'm sorry, Ma'am, I just had a bit of a run-in with some less-than-pleasant... things. Including a man fat enough to give my cousin a run for his money."  
  
"Ah, that would be Robotnik. I hear someone did a number on him about a quarter of an hour ago."  
  
"...That would be me. I ended up landing right in front of him, and he startled me. I hexed him without thinking. When I left, he was twice as bloated and floating at the same level as the ceiling. I think he came down rather heavily a few seconds later when the spell wore off."  
  
~*~  
  
Albus Dumbledore received an owl from Harry Potter, which he hadn't expected. He read the letter and said, "Ah, it seems the Oracle is actively seeking aid offworld... Thank you, Hedwig." Hedwig hooted and was off to the next recipient.  
  
~*~  
  
Just after Harry left the building:  
  
The door of the building Harry had arrived on the planet in opened from outside, and three people entered. They were obviously searching for something or someone. Eventually they made their way to Robotnik's room, and the first thing they saw upon entry was Robotnik floating in mid-air, enlarged to twice his 'normal' size. As they watched, Robotnik fell heavily to the floor, still enlarged. They heard him mutter, "Curse that boy! When I get my hands on him..."  
  
Robotnik looked up at the intruders and started yelling incoherently. One of the figures grabbed the others by their wrists and sped off, setting fire to the floor with his shoes.  
  
~*~  
  
Aleena heard something further off and said, "I have to go. You'll meet some people in a minute," and she had disappeared.  
  
Moments later, Harry heard a whining sound. His curiosity got the better of him and he moved out of the alley and into a deserted street. He saw an approaching blur, and as the blur got closer, Harry could see that the blur was actually three different people.  
  
*Y'know, I almost feel sorry for Robotnik. Almost.  
  
Please REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

äääääääDisclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Probably not even half of the story.  
  
Author's note: Think of this as taking place at the very beginning of the SU timeline, when the triplets are only just getting used to the idea of having siblings.  
  
This story is pretty much a sequel to Explanations, except I'm writing them at the same time. You might want to read that as I write it, as well.  
  
These # indicate a written passage.  
  
Something New (temporary title) By Chris Atola  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Moments later, Harry heard a whining sound. His curiosity got the better of him and he moved out of the alley and into a deserted street. He saw an approaching blur, and as the blur got closer, Harry could see that the blur was actually three different people.  
  
The blur came to a stop a couple of metres away, and two of the figures stumbled apart, obviously dizzy. After a moment, they steadied and turned to Harry.  
  
"Was that you, sending 'Buttnik up to the ceiling?" the blue hedgehog asked.  
  
"Yeah. He startled me, and I hexed him. The last thing I expected when I came here was having to deal with another Dudley... I think he looked better up there..." Harry admitted, which sent the three hedgehogs into fits of laughter.  
  
When they stopped laughing, the blue one introduced himself. "I'm Sonic. These are my sibs Sonia," indicating the pink one, "and Manic, " indicating the green one.  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Harry almost expected, and dreaded, exclamations of 'THE Harry Potter?!', but was relieved when none came.  
  
"Let's head back to base," Sonia suggested. Sonic sped off, leaving Harry, Sonia and Manic behind. Sonia sighed. "Come on."  
  
They started walking throught the city. After only a few minutes, they heard the sound of an approaching engine. Moments later, they saw something vaguely resembling a scorpion driving along the street they were on. Sonia and Manic tensed, obviously expecting trouble. Harry solved the problem with a simple "Impedimenta!". They continued on their way.  
  
After a minute, Manic trotted on ahead and pressed a panel on the wall of a seemingly abandoned building. Part of the wall opened up wide enough to all three to pass through, and shut behind them.  
  
A couple of hours later, Harry was sitting across from the triplets at the table. Out of the blue*, Sonic asked Harry "What's your story?"  
  
Harry sighed and started talking. He detailed everything important that had happened to him since he was a year old, including how he lived with his horrible aunt, uncle and cousin.  
  
As Harry finished his story, there was a knock on the base door, and Sonic went to see who it was - only to come back with an emerald green envelope, which he wordlessly set down on the table. It was addressed to all three of the hedgehogs, and Harry recognised the handwriting.  
  
"Hang on, that's my Headmaster's handwriting!"  
  
Sonia opened the envelope took out a sheet of paper, and read aloud.  
  
# Dear Sonic, Sonia and Manic,  
  
You may not remember me, but I most certainly remember you. I came to Mobius only a few days before Robotnik overthrew your mother, and was there the entire time.  
  
I knew Robotnik was trouble, and so did the Oracle of Delphius. Our plan was to prove our beliefs, but they failed. I intended to get my phoenix, Fawkes, and Robotnik together in the same room, where I could prove that Robotnik was untrustworthy.  
  
Unfortunately, for some reason your mother did not believe me, even when Fawkes pointedly stayed on the other side of the room from Robotnik. I truly wish she had believed me, but there is no point crying over spilled potions.  
  
Have you ever wondered why you were (almost**) never seriously injured, no matter what happened? The reason is that I put a protection spell on you before I left. I have no wish for you to meet the same fate as my own family.  
  
However, do not expect the spell to protect you forever. Even the strongest spells wear off over time, and becoming foolhardy would cause the spell to wear off faster.  
  
I wish you luck and success,  
  
Albus Dumbledore,  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry #  
  
The triplets shared a glance, and Harry commented, "I never knew _that_!"  
  
*Pun not intentional! But it's a bit of a coincidence, isn't it?  
  
**The _almost_ is because, as I recall, in Beginnings, Sonic was absolutely exhausted after the raid on Robotnik's facilities...  
  
Please REVIEW! 


End file.
